


By accident.

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark met jack by accident in a coffeeshop and they are meant for eachother</p>
            </blockquote>





	By accident.

**Author's Note:**

> okay im sad  
> so i wrote this to help me  
> I hope you like it <3

He loved him, he loved him with all his heart.  
The day they met it was like every dark cloud in Mark’s life disappeared. He never felt like that before. He never believed something like that existed. He never thought he would be blessed enough to feel it. He knew there was somebody for everyone out there in the world but he never thought that he would meet his soulmate so fast.

They met on accident. Mark was waiting for his date that he met through tinder. When the girl texted that she couldn’t make it he stood up and bumped into a guy. Mark held him because he was scared that the guy would fall down, their eyes locked and it felt like sparks were flying. In that moment there was nobody else except them, the world could end right there without them knowing. It scared Mark because he ever felt like this before. The guy smiled at him and it seemed like he radiated light. The sun would be jealous of him and his bright smile. The man introduced himself as Jack and asked if Mark wanted some coffee.   
Mark didn’t dare to say no, he never wanted to leave Jack anymore and Jack felt the same way.

It took them several dates to figure out that they were soulmates, meant for eachother by destiny. It wasn’t a burning sensation, it wasn’t like glue. They could go their own ways. It wasn’t a tremendous sadness when parted, it wasn’t like they were connected and gravitating towards each other. It was like fuzziness and warmth when they were together. It felt like luck and love to be together. They were happy with their lives together. 

They didn’t take long to move in with each other, it seemed like the best thing to do because they brightened each others day. Sometimes Mark just took his time to look at Jack, to see the shadows on his face, to see the twinkles in his eyes. His face still seemed to radiate just like the first time Mark saw him. There just seemed to be a glow around him all the time.   
When they stayed in bed together Jack would tell Mark the same thing, Mark looked radiant to him. Mark looked perfect to him and Jack promised that he would never leave Mark behind.

The loved each other with all their hearts.

It rained hard that day, it had never rained that bad before. They were on their way back home after visiting friends of Jack. Mark was very fond of them too so even though the storm was announced they still went because they promised. Jack asked Mark if could drive to the coffee place they met because he wanted to treat Mark and ask him something serious. Mark looked at Jack with a bit of a worried look in his eyes. Jack just caught his hand and squeezed it, he promised that it was pleasant and nothing was wrong. Jack told him that he loved him so much.

The car came from the right, Mark tried to brake but it was too late. The car hit them and send their car skidding over the road. Mark saw everything in slow motion, the glass flying by, the car door denting inwards, the streetlight coming closer. He was still holding onto Jack’s hand and turned his head to look at the love of his life. Jack’s eyes were wide and full of shock. Suddenly they were hit again, Mark didn’t know from which side but the force was enough to make the car fly. He saw how the world turned upside down literally, when they landed everything went black.

When he woke up he was disoriented, Mark didn’t know where he was. The room was sterile and white. He didn’t feel anything in his legs. The doctors came to check on him but told him nothing. He asked them about Jack but they didn’t say anything. A nurse softly took his hand and told him what happened, she told him that their car was hit twice, that it rolled. She told him that he would have to learn how to walk again. She told him how sorry she was. She couldn’t contain her tears when she put a small box in his hand. She told him that Jack had probably loved him very much and she told him how she was sorry again.

Mark looked at the box in his hands and he felt a longing, he wanted to hold Jack's hand. He wanted to see him with his own eyes but understood from her words that he never could anymore. The box contained a ring and Mark knew now why jack had wanted to go to the coffeeplace. Tears welled up in his eyes when he closed the box.

He loved him with his whole heart and for the first time he felt a tremendous sadness because they were not together anymore.


End file.
